Fallout:The hero of revenge
by Thedarkone84
Summary: This is story of two friends that escape from evergreen mills in the capital wasteland. The year is 2077 days before the events of project purity. They Try to find there way out of the capital wasteland back to their Diamond City home in the Commonwealth. Can they find there way back home?


**# 1 Lady in the dark**

 **As night grows closer two friends Jarred And Russell wonder the Captial Wasteland looking for a place to camp out they look in the distance and see a house but can't quite make before dark. "You don't think were make it before dark " Jarred said as turns to look at the house in the distance. Russell replys "No were not". The two friends keep walking to the house as far as they can go they see a rail car they begin to walk to the rail car. As night falls on the capital Wasteland the two friends are in the railcar discussing the night before "we barely got away" Jarred said as he tries to get comfy. As russell began to talk a flash of gunfire echoes in the distance it begins to get closer as they pull out there guns russell has a railway rifle he made himself also has a 10mm pistol. Jarred has a Chinese assult rifle. They duck down behind they as six men approach the railcar the leader of the men is wearing a eye patch covering he right eye the men are about 40 yards from the railcar. Russell looks slowly up at Jarred putting his finger over his mouth "shhhh". Jarred and Russell as quitly as they can they crawl to the other opening silently going out the sneak around and hide behind some rocks. Russell barely raises his head up over the rocks looks over to the men and notices that the man with the eye patch. Russell ducks back down and tells Jarred "they are raiders the guy with the eye patch is Josh Noland". Jarred looks with shocking eyes "He is the one that we shot yesterday he is still alive".**

 **Josh yells at his men "Spread out the are here somewhere find them don't kill them save them for me". They begin to look in the railcar as look they find Jarred's bag. As Josh is speaking he begins to look around he notices the rocks "go look behind the rocks over there as they appoach the they look behind the rocks and Raider 1 says "no one here". Josh replyes "lets go check that house over there" the men start going toward the house about a mile and half away. Hours pass Jarred and Russell still sitting behind the rocks. Jarred says "i'm glad the stealth boys come in handy that was close".**

 **As morning approaches Jarred looks up from behind the rocks slowly looks around "i think they left the area its clear" they begin to walk the train tracks in the other direction of the Raiders. As they are walking russell pulls out his bottle of water takes a sips gives some to Jarred they notice a station with a fire out front they get there guns up and ready as passes the water back to russell. They slowly walk to the door. Jarred slowly grabs the door Russell nods at him to open it. He opens it russell has gun in the door as the slowly walk inside.**

 **They begin to walk down the tracks they notice a small fire pile burning they know there not alone they a fully alert the see room right behind the fire pile. They walk in the room together they see someone sitting a chair at a terminal a voice begins to speak coming from the person sitting at the terminal "can i help you" russell replies "we are just looking for place to hide for a few days" "Well i you guys don't look too dangerous so you can stay here only for a few days" The person replies as the person begins to stand "my name is emma" She says. Russell Replies "im russell this is Jarred" she has a lot of trash all over the floor. Russell looks at her and says "what are you doing down here" emma replies "Im looking for help" Jarred looks at her and asked"Help"? She says "yes, i need help im working a way to get in to evergreen mills to get my husband" Russell and Jarred Look at each other in complete shock and Russell replies "we escaped from there" Emma puts her hands on face a begins to shriek emma then just walks out of the room and goes to another room and slams the door. Russell and Jarred just look around collect there thoughts they sit down in the chairs that are across the room. "Well lets gets some rest and figure this thing out later" Russell says.**

 **A few hours later...**

 **Emma walks in the room with russell and jarred she stands there and says "can you help me get him back as favor for me letting you stay here" russell shakes his slightly and replies "i'm sorry we can't go back they are looking for us if we go back we will surely die" emma looks with dissapointment and says"Please help me" Russell replies " we..." jarred inturrups "i'll help you" Russell grabs him strongly by the shoulder and asks "what are you doing? we can't help. Have you forgot? They are trying to kill us for escaping." Jarred looks at him and replies "i'm sorry i have too." Russell turns away and says" your own your on." Emma looks at Jarred and hugs him and kisses his cheek " thank you thank you". Russell turns and looks at them two and turns back away walks to the other room lays on of the empty beds and shuts his eyes.**


End file.
